1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to connecting devices for connecting wire line, also called wire rope, to other objects. More particularly, this invention concerns a wire socket connector mechanism which facilitates remotely controlled connection and reconnection of wire lines to objects, including other wire lines, and enables users to make wire line connections and disconnections in remote or hostile environments without necessitating the presence of personnel at the site where wire line connections and disconnections must occur. Even more specifically, the present invention concerns an open throated, basket type wire line socket connector having enhanced load resisting characteristics due to the contoured design of load resisting components and which incorporates a socket and socket receptacle configuration that minimizes the potential for spreading or splitting of the connector body structure thereof when loads of high magnitude are applied thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a wire line or wire rope is connected to an object, connected to another length of wire rope or connected to a load carrying chain a connector device of some sort is required. Typically a wire line connector, especially a connector that is releasable, requires an interlocking connector mechanism having a latch to prevent inadvertent separation of the connector components. Simple but efficient wire line connectors are often provided with removable connector pins or bolts which are used to secure connector components in assembly and yet provide for ease of connector release or separation when it becomes desirable to release a wire line from an object. One representative example of a wire line connector is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,854 of Kelly et al, which is a wire socket connector having a body structure and utilizing a cadmium or polymer material to permanently couple a wire line to the connector body. A releasable wire line connector which incorporates a connector bolt for connecting and releasing the connector mechanism is shown in FIG. 10 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,282 of Guinn et al.
In situations where a wire line connector of an object is remotely located, such as being located within a vertical shaft or in a subsea environment for example, it is desirable to provide a wire line connector mechanism having the capability for both assembly and disassembly by controlled movement of one or more connector components to thus ensure that connection and release of a wire line connector can be made without the need for personnel to be present at the connection site. When wire line connection and release activities are desired for use in inaccessible locations it is desirable that a releasable or quick release type wire line connector be provided having a simple and unique design that permits connection and release to be accomplished simply by movement of the wire line or the object to which the wire line is connected. The wire line connector must also be of a character that a remotely controlled device such as a robot or remotely operated vehicle of appropriate type can achieve the simple movement of a wire line relative to a wire line connector such that connection and release can be easily accomplished even under adverse conditions.